The son of Hephaestes
by PassionFury101
Summary: What happens when the only son of Hephaestes at camp gets into some major trouble? Read and find out. Rated T for actions in the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Percy Jackson. Sorry, but this OOC AnnabethxOC Joseph. Sorry to all Percabeth lovers. And to all Perchel and Lukabeth lovers, well I like Percabeth. Btw, Joseph is the name I gave myself in the story. This is how it would be (or I at least hope it would be) if I was a half-blood. This is from Joseph's P.O.V. Joseph is a son of Hephaestes. Annabeth broke up with Percy an hour before I came to camp. She dosen't come in initially. ENJOY!

"Ya know it seems I always get the sons of Poseidon." Said Grover as he led me into camp.

"This is crazy. There's no way I'm a demigod. Let alone a son of Poseidon." I replied reluctantly.

"Trust me, the only other options were Anthena, Hermes, Ares, and Apollo. You aren't smart enough to be a son of Athena,"

"That makes me feel good."

"and you didn't try to steal my wallet. Then there was Ares, but you didn't go into a daze at the picture of Silena."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. The last possible choice was Apollo, but you like the dark. You're not gay, are you?"

"If I am then I've been wearing the wrong type of underwear for a while now."

"So, no?"

"No."

"Good, you're not a son of Apollo. Okay, here's a book containing profiles on all of the monsters and demigods in, how you say, 'our world'."

I opened it up and check the demigods first.

"Hey, who's the guy that looks like Cloud Strife?"

"That's Alex Blazer. Son of Hermes and sword counselor. Not necessarily in that order."

"Hmm. Ya know, a lot of people say I look like Zack Fair."

"Really?"

"No."

I looked at more profiles.

"Woah, who's this hottie?"

"I suppose you got to Silena's profile."

"Unless this, seirra,"

"Silena!"

"Whatever! Unless she has peircing grey eyes, no."

"Grey eyes? You mean Annabeth? She's dating Percy Jackson."

_Annabeth_ I mouthed to myself, acknowledging but ignoring the fact that she's taken. Finally, we arrived at camp. When we walked in I saw two guys sword fighting. Just as they had come down from their swords colliding, I knew who one of them was. Alex Blazer.

"Hey, Perce!"

"Oh, hey grov- whoa! Watch it, will ya?" The guy told Alex.

"Sorry." He replied.

"What's up?" The guy said, not paying attention to Alex anymore.

"We have a new camper."

"Joseph, meet Percy Jackson. This is the one who's dating Annabeth."

"Uh, was. I broke up with her an hour ago."

"Why?"

"Cause he was being an idiot." Said Alex.

"When isn't he?" Came a new voice.

"Shut up Logan!" Said Percy.

"Haha, good point." Said Alex.

"Shut up! This is Logan Volint. Son of Hemes."

"Guess that would explain his mild-mannerness." I said.

"Alex give the new guy a tour." Logan said.

"Uh, the new guy has a name." I said.

"What is it?"

"Joseph, Joseph Hollands."

"Nice to meet you Joseph Joseph Hollands."

Alex just laughed.

"C'mon, I'll give you the 'Grand Tour'."

Alex took me all over camp. We were in the woods when I heard crying.

"Who's crying?" I asked.

"Dunno."

"I'm gonna go check."

I ran as fast as I could. I finally got to were crying was coming from. A girl was sitting on a rock that was in the shape of what looked like a pile of crap (which I later learned was called Zues's fist). She looked about seventeen (same age as me) and had long blonde hair with a couple of grey streaks in it. She finally looked up and I saw piercing grey eyes. I knew exactly who it was. Annabeth.

"Who's there?"

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Who are you?"

"Joseph Holland. Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"You're Annabeth Chase, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You look like you need a hug."

"No, I don't."

"I get ya, you don't want one from me, right?"

"No, that's not it. It's just- Ugh! What is wrong with me today."

"Hehe, can I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

So, I did. I looked at Annabeth. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"You want that hug now?"

"Sure."

I hugged her and I almost fell off the rock. She was warm and for some reason, even in the hot summer weather, it felt good. When she pulled away, I felt as though she took some of my happiness with her.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Hey, why don't you come with me to Hephaestes cabin? I'm sure it's empty."

"It is. All the other sons of Hephaestes either died in the war, or got too old for camp and left."

"Then come with me and I'll take care of you."

"Okay. Thanks."

I walked back to where Alex was and he looked at Annabeth, then at me.

"Wow, You've been here 20 minutes and you already got a girl."

"Shut up, Dumb-Alex."

I laughed at this.

"Make me Annie Bell."

I almost laughed, but then I saw the face Annabeth made. So, I stopped myself. She drew her knife, slid, flip him with her knife by his ankles, and got back up like nothing happened. I was thunderstruck.

"You coming?"

"Uh, yeah."

We got my cabin and it was pretty impressive. There were shelves aligned with automatons and welding materials. Near the ceiling was a large bull's head. The mid-day sunlight made everything glow gold.

"Sit down and I'll make you something to eat. Where is the stupid ignition switch on this stove?"

"Just hit the eye with the palm of your hand."

I did and the flame came to life. Pulled out a pan, some flour, some spices and a wooden cooking fork.

"Hmm? You know how to cook?"

"Yeah, most people make fun of me cause I can, but I don't care."

"What are ya making?"

"Dunno. I just made this and about another couple of hundred recipes with no names for them."

"Couple of hundred?"

"Yeah." I said as I threw pepper on the dish.

"Mmm, it smells good."

"That's cause it's done. Here, I'll get you a plate."

I handed her a plate and a fork. I put some of the dish on her plate and then started to do the same for myself.

"So, Joseph."

"Yeah?"

She took a bite of the dish and her eyes widened.

"Uh oh. Are you alergic to something in it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. This is great. It's just...I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while."

"Really?"

"Well, we have dinner here at camp. It's usually something that I'm not interested in, though. So, I make a microwave dinner at night."

"I could not stand doing that. Any time you want come here for dinner, I'll be here."

"There are rules saying you have to come to dinner. Aren't there?" She said as she pulled out a small book. "Hmm, I guess not."

"Well, there ya go. Now, if we could eat."

After we ate I sat Annabeth down on the bottom bunk and threw a blanket over her.

"Thanks. I just don't get it. I'm attractive, aren't I?" She asked me innocently.

"Of course you are. I'll bet a lot of people don't like the grey streaks in your hair. I think it's kinda cute." I froze after I said that.

"You..think it's cute."

"Sorry, did I do something wrong again? I am such a screw up!" I said as I got up.

"Joseph, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just asking if you did think it's cute."

"Well, yeah. As a matter of fact-Woah!" I tripped and fell into Annabeth. I looked and I found myself half on top of her. I felt my face go red. I saw her's go pink.

"Uhh, sorry."

No, it's okay. You tripped." I looked at Annabeth very intently. I felt my head lowering. She was coming up as well. Finally, our lips met. I felt as though I was in heaven. It was perfect and I was loving every bit of it. She smelled like vanilla, which is my favorite scent. When she finally pushed away, she looked as though she had just crossed a border.

"Joseph, I am so sorry."

"Annabeth, you didn't do anything wrong. Heck if anything, You did just the opposite of that."

"Phew, that's a relief."

We both laughed for about five minutes when the weirdest thing walked in the room.

"Annabeth, have you seen-Am I interrupting something."

"Chiron, I don't wanna leave, but your fine. What did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you met the new camper or not, but it seems you have. So I'll be off then."

"What was that?"

"Our activities director, Chiron."

"Our activities director is half horse?"

"Politically correct term is Centaur. Hey, can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure, why?"

"I ticked off Hermes cabin by flipping Alex. I don't want to get whip cream all over me."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen." I said sarcastically in that dreamily kind of way.

"I'll go get some pajamas and things and be back, k?"

"Okay."

As she left, I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore. Then, I changed one of the bunk beds into a queen sized bed as fast as the guy off the Best Western comercial. When, Annabeth got back I was breathing heavily and she was surprised.

"Woah, what happened?"

"I did a little remodling."

"I guess that's good for us."

"You ready for bed?"

"Just let me change."

She just turned around and hoped that I didn't watch. I didn't, mainly because I was keeping the cabin from catching on fire.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are."

I turned and couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a short night gown that barly covered her upper thighs and had her hair let down. She looked at me and sighed.

"I got the same reaction from Percy."

"Wait, you slept with him?"

"No, I wore this one day when he walked in."

"Oh."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

That's it for this chapter. Don't worry, there's going to be some action. Joseph and Annabeth aren't together yet. You'll see what happens. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I should explain the start of last chapter. Grover thought Joseph was a son of Poseidon at first, but it turned out he was a son of Hephaestes. Sorry if I confused you with that. ENJOY!

I woke up and turned to see that Annabeth was still asleep. I just watched her for a couple of minutes. She is so beautiful. When her eyes fluttered open, what I wanted to say was 'Good morning, sleeping beauty.' or something clever like that. Instead I got...

"Uhh..."

"Uhh.." She replied. She is so cute!

"Do you want to get up or...?"

"No, I don't." I could have stayed there forever. But...

"Guys! Capture the Fl-" It was Alex and he looked weirded out. Then he just started laughing.

"Travis, Connor, Annabeth's with the Hephaestes kid." The name 'The Hepaestes kid' didn't suite me. I turned to Annabeth.

"Well, he's right."

"Oh, shut up...Hot-head. We're not really dating." She got up and looked at Alex. "Guess this is my punishment for flipping you."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Guess so."

"Dude, you got flipped by a girl?" Asked Travis.

"No!" Said Alex.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"Weak." Connor said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Annabeth asked.

"He means he got his butt kicked by-"

"By me."

"Right. So, he's weak."

"I'm gonna kill you." Alex said to the both of them.

"Try it! Oof!" They got the flat of his sword to their stomach.

"GET OUT!" I said as things were getting a little too crowded.

"Alright, alright."

"Not you Annabeth." I said in a more calm voice.

"Okay, why not."

"Let's go do something around camp, shall we?"

"We shall." I could do everything but stop myself as I leaned forward. She must have seen what I was doing as she move forward as well. We were so close but...

"Joseph?"

It was Allison. How did she get in camp borders? Of course...Stoll twins.

"Allison." I said flatly.

"Joseph, who is this?" Annabeth asked.

"Allison Smith. Nice to meet you."

"She's a stalker who followed me here from Missouri. Why did you come here?"

"Cause you're my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Annabeth asked. She sounded hurt.

"No, I said she was a stalker. She only thinks we're dating."

"Um, I heard you."

"You were suppose to. Go away, I don't want to ever see you again."

"Joseph!" She said as though it was offensive to her, even though I said it a billion times.

"Go away. I already like someone."

"Let me guess, it's the dumb blonde. Well," She slapped Annabeth."you aren't going to get him. Not in a million years!"

Annabeth's eyes were filled with fury as she couldn't get her knife out. Her eyes grew more furious when she realized she left her knife in her cabin. Then, her eyes softened and she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Hey!" I grabbed Allison's arm. "You don't hit Annabeth!" I pulled out a blue pen that Alex had given me yesterday. It was a thick, Pilot Renagade pen. It was a fountain pen and when I clicked it, it turned into a two foot long sword by the name of Anduril, or in English, The Athens Arrow.

"Get. Out. Now."

"But-"

"NOW!" With that I used the left side of Anduril (which was celestial bronze) to make a stbbing motion at her left side. She ran away, even though the blade wouldn't have hurt her, and I turned to Annabeth. She was on the brink of crying, but she looked at me in amazement.

"What?"

"Any other girls I should know about?"

"Well, half of Aphrodite cabin got jealous because I thought you were more beautiful than Silena,"

"You what?"

"Nothing. So, they might come up and about."

"Anything else?"

"There was this one girl when I was like seven, but she probably doesn't remember me. The one thing I do remember about her though, is her eyes."

"Are you going to talk about her, or are we going to kiss?"

"Oh, so you want to."

"Maybe..."

"Hey, brainiac. Hey, earth to Annabeth!"

"Huh?"

"You said we should kiss?"

"Oh, right." She leaned forward, as did I, and we finally touched(Okay, if you don't want read about serious fluff with OOC Annabeth in it, skip down until you see a line with only () and some words in between)

I could have stayed there forever. Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around her waist, picked her up, and carried her to the bed. She was laughing as I took her over to the bed. We went from meeting, to hugging, to dinner, to a soft kiss, and now a deeper kiss all in twenty-four hours. And as everything else went fast, a deep kiss became a make-out scene. Finally, I woke up with something warm against my chest. I didn't mind this thing, and when I found out it was Annabeth, I minded less. She sighed in her sleep, ajusted herself, and smiled. If Annabeth's smile while she's asleep could kill, I'd ready be in the Party Isles by now. Ya know, the ones ya have to live purely _three_ times to get into. I couldn't stand it. My instincts took over. I kissed her on the lips, on the cheek, and all the way down her neck before she woke up.

"What are ya doin'?" She asked softly.

"Uhh..." Again, was all I could say.

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop." She said sweetly, almost seductively. So, I continued on. I almost slipped off the bed, but caught myself and we just laughed.

"As I said earlier, why don't we go do something"

"Sure."

() and some words in between.

We sat there on the bench in the middle of Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was laughing in the most adorable way possible. I was telling a hysterical story apparently.

"...so he drinks the toilet water and spits it out _all over_ Nathan. Which ended the breif life of Gorrila Man."

"That. Is. _The_ most awful thing I have ever heard done to somebody. Hilarious!"

"Really?" I asked in an intrigued tone.

"Mmmhmm." She said, or more hummed, innocently. I leaned forward to kiss her, but she leaned back. "Uh, not in public, hot-head."

"Oh, right. I just can't help it." By this time, she was out of the little night gown, which I was half disappointed and half relieved, and in her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a knee high, white skirt. People walked by staring. Maybe it was were they thought me and Annabeth were together, which we weren't, yet. Or maybe it was because that's what they always did when they saw Annabeth. Maybe they were wondering why she was hanging out with a new guy. Maybe it was because they had never seen Annabeth in a skirt. Who knows? All I know is, things could get better for me. If only I knew how wrong I really was.

So, how did you like it? Like it or not, I'm posting it. If at the part where it said () and some words in between, you scrolled up to see what I meant, and you know you did, REVEIW! Even if you didn't, REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I just wanted you guys to know that if you want someting to happen in this story, just tell me what. If I get two things that are opposite (Like putting Annabeth with Joseph, or keeping her with Percy) I'll just pick the one the most people said wanted to happen (The example I gave was the only one I won't do this for. This is AnnabethxJoseph). This is where ACTION happens, so ENJOY!

"Guys! Come quick!" Logan called.

"What is it now, Logan?"

"It's Alex! He's fighting Gordon and his Lycan!"

"Who and his what?"

"Gordon, son of Cronus and his Lycan, a werewolf with feathered bat wings."

"Isn't Alex afraid of bats?"

"Yes! You have to help!"

"Okay."

"I'll help too." Said Annabeth.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm the knife counselor. This," She pulled out her bronze knife. "will just be training."

"Okay, let's go."

He saw Alex. He looked scared, but he was still fighting. The Lycan almost got him when...

"Alex, look out!" I blurted out and started running. The Lycan's claws hit my blade and made a horrible screeching noise. I helped him on his feet.

"Thanks kid." Again with the nicknames.

"I don't have time to fight you all. I came here to kill Blazer. I'll have to make another attempt later." The man who I suspected was Gordon. He disappeared in a flash of light. Then, Chiron walked up.

"I believe we need a quest." He sounded as if he had seen the whole thing. Maybe he had.

"Joseph, you go up to the Oracle." Chiron told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You haven't had a prophecy yet, have you?"

"No."

"Then go."

I walked up there and a red-headed girl greeted me.

"Hello, cutie."

"I'.cute." I hated when people called me cute. I hated it because in the first grade we were doing this thing in class where we had to get up, spell a word, and use in a sentence. My word was not. The girl before me's word was cute. Let's just say, I didn't like the girl. 'C-U-T-E, Joseph Holland is cute.' I got mad and embarassed at the same time. It was my turn.'N-O-T, I am not cute!' I hated 'cute' since that day. But, I have loved 'not' for just as long.

"I guess you're here for a prophecy."

I nodded.

"Well, then you're going to have to kiss me for it."

My phone went off. It was Percy. I had given him and Alex and Logan my number. I was waiting for Annabeth to give me her number before she got mine. The text read '_Rachel will probably try to kiss you. Don't let her. You don't have to kiss her.' _I turned my attention back to her.

"I'm not here to play games."

"Fine." She immediately started spewing green smoke. I almost ran. Something stopped me.

_Three Half-Bloods, no, there shall be nine_

_Crushes, hatred, and friendship combine_

_A heart molded on a single Dare_

_And queen of the heart's devestated despair_

When she was done, I ran, fast. I ran into Logan.

"Woah, how did it go?" I told him the Prophecy.

"Hmm. Interesting. let's go pick out the...nine campers. Well, eight others."

When got everyone together, I had already picked the people.

"I will be choosing the people for the quest now. Alex..."

He smirked and joined me.

"...Annabeth..." I felt my face burn. I lowered my head and thought of my neighbor's cats doing...things. I automatically stopped blushing. She smiled and joined us.

"...Will..." Will Solace, son of Apollo, joined with great pleasure.

"...Logan..." He smirked and joined us.

"...Katie..." Katie Gardener joined reluctantly.

"...Travis..." He looked up, surprised. He joined us.

"...Connor..." He apparntly had been napping. He woke up and yelled 'Chicken!'. He joined us moments later.

"...and Percy." He joined and was a little nervous standing near Annabeth.

I was finally ready to go. I had packed my things and was standing at the camp gate with Annabeth.

"So...are we together or..."

"You wish...Hot-head."

"So...no?"

"What did I just say?"

"I know...I know...I just...nevermind." I could tell Annabeth was going to ask questions. So, for the first, and probably only time, in my life I was thankful that Alex showed up.

"Let me guess...first quest?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah."

After a while everyone was here. So, we left in no particular direction. I looked around to see what was happening in the group. Travis was following Katie. Logan was bothering Will and Percy. Connor was bothering Annabeth. I almost stopped walking to punch Connor, when I noticed Alex was alone. So, I went to go talk with him.

"What's up?"

He looked up. I figured he would say 'the sky'. "Hermes." Didn't see that coming. I heard Connor scream something.

"LOOK AT THIS! IT'S SO SMALL!" He yelled, pointing at a snail.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Alex blurted out. Everyone laughed, but Will.

"I don't get it. Annabeth and Katie haven't said anything." Will said. Duh.

"That's because they've been annoyed by the Stoll twins." Logan said.

"Boo-yah!" The Stolls said. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, now. A girl did say that. Connor!" I said. Again laughter.

"Hey!" Connor yelled.

"Oh my Gods! Is that why there are panties in our cabin?" Travis blurted out.

"No! They're there for a different reason." Connor said getting a sly look on his face.

"Who's the girl you're going to lie about having in our cabin this time?" Logan asked.

"Madiline Fisher. And who said I was lying?"

"Woah, wait. Madiline Fisher...the Aphrodite one?" Logan said, confused.

"Yep."

"By the way, you're still a liar." Alex said.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! We all are!"

"You got that right." Annabeth said. I knew this was going to be a long trip.

20 minutes later...

"And that gave you a right to blow it in his face?" I asked.

"Well, he stole my burrito. I had to do something." Alex answered.

"Yeah, but blowing powdered fish guts in someone's face? That's cruel."

"It didn't taste that bad, actually." Connor said.

"EWW!" Katie yelled.

"Stop being such a baby!" Annabeth yelled.

"Watch this..." Alex whispered to me. "SPIDER!" He yelled.

"Where!" Annabeth yelled and ran into my arms. Everyone stared. Either it was because she said not to be a baby to Katie, then running away from a spider that didn't exist, or because she ran to me for security. There was an awkward silence.

"Hypocrite." Alex said.

"Now I sort of hope you do see a spider." I said, jokingly. Everyone laughed. Not because of what I said, but because she pushed me away and kicked Alex's butt.

9:00 P.M...

"Okay, I'll find us a hotel." I said. Percy said that Hermes gave Camp Half-Blood a bunch of special cell phones that can't be tracked by monsters. Thank you, Hermes. So, I called a friend of mine...a special friend.

"Hey, cousin Neil." I called my cousin, Neil Sanderson.

"Hey, Joseph. What's up?"

"I need some money. Can I get about $3,000."

"Psh. How about $10,000?"

"Are you kidding? Could you do that?"

"Yeah, I might even deliver it myself."

"That would be great!"

"Hey, I'm just glad you got to Camp Half-Blood safely. Got any new friends?"

Alex walked up.

"Who you talkin' to?" He asked.

"My cousin."

"Who's your cousin?"

"I think you might recognize him. Neil Sanderson."

"You're lying! That can't be him!" He said, with his jaw dropped.

"Wanna talk to him?"

"Sure. Hello?"

"Sup. You one of Joseph's friends?"

"Yeah. Are you Neil Sanderson?"

"Yep. I'll come over and deliver the money in about and hour. Till then, see yah." The phone hung up.

"I don't who that was, but I might think better of you if that really is Neil."

In about an hour, Neil Sanderson walked up. Adam Gontier was behind him. They went everywhere together.

"Hey, cousin Neil."

"Hey. These your friends?"

"Yep, everyone this is..." I faltered. Everyone was awe-struck. Neil sighed.

"Why can't people treat me like a normal person?"

"Well, it looks like you were telling the truth." Alex said, being the only one who could speak.

"Finally, someone who treats me like a normal person. What's your name?"

"Alex Blazer."

"You go to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah, you know about that?"

"Yeah. Everyone in Three Days Grace is an undecided demigod. Right Adam?"

"Right. Most of us wish we knew our godly parent."

"Joseph, your cousin is Neil Sanderson?" Katie said, regaining the ability to speak.

"Yeah."

"That is so cool!"

"Hey," Adam said suddenly,"Travis and Connor Stoll, right?"

"You know us?"

"Yeah, I figured out that I was you're uncle a few weeks ago."

"Cool!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Hey, Katie. Don't you think that's cool?" Travis asked.

"Are you kidding. That's awesome!"

"So, here's the money. I'll be seeing you. But, first..." He handed me a folder and a guitar case."...keep these handy. They'll help." He winked at me and walked away.

"Well, let's go get a hotel room." I counted the the money. Neil handed over more than I originally thought. $300,000. How? I don't know...

At the hotel...

"So, we'll be sleeping two to a room with the exception of a room of three. Four rooms."

"I'll stay with Alex and Connor." Logan said.

"I'll go with Percy." Will said.

"I'm with Joseph." Annabeth said.

"Guess that leaves you and me, Katie." She smiled. I thought it would be just so she wouldn't hurt his feelings, but it was sincere.

Later on...

"Hey, Annabeth..." I said, looking at the one, queen-sized bed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you wanted to take this room? I mean I can get another one."

"Actually, I kind of like this one..." I caught my breath in my throat. Does she...no. She couldn't.

"You..."

"I get cold at night."

"Oh, okay." I was half relieved. Then I heard a kind of moaning sound. Annabeth didn't, but I did.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Follow me..." We walked down the hall to where the noise came from. We walked in and found ourselves looking at something surprising. Travis...and Katie...in bed...together!

DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! How did you like it? If you liked it reveiw. If not, don't reveiw. C u next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Just to let you know, this is probably the last time I am going to put an opening note in. So, this is it! ENJOY!

"Oh...my...gods!" Annabeth said. I looked at the two of them. At least they were wearing clothes. That part was safe. Then, I got an idea.

"Annabeth. Help me put Conner in their room." She giggled and we went to work. Then we went back to our room and went to bed. The next morning we heard Travis, Connor, and Katie scream. Alex and Logan were laughing. We ran into where they were and laughed at how_ my _plan worked.

"What are you doing in our room!" Travis asked.

"I don't know! Why were you in bed with Katie!"

"We got into the room and we argued until Katie pushed me on the bed out of anger. I grabbed her arm to try to hold myself up. She fell with me. Katie said something about being cold, so I helped her warm up. We just fell asleep like that." Travis explained loudly.

"Why did you help her warm up?"

"Because...because..."

"Because...is not an answer Travis."

"Because I wanted to help her! I'm not as cold hearted as you are!"

"Get ahold of yourself!"

"I do have ahold of myself! You need to just get over the fact that I'm not always pranking people, that I'm not always annoying them!" With that Travis stormed out of the room, holding on to Katie's wrist.

"Well...that was...crazy." I said. Annabeth just laughed. Later that day, Travis and Connor weren't talking to each, but Travis was being more affectionate to Katie. Will tried to flirt with Annabeth. I would have kicked his butt, except that Annabeth beat me to the punch...literally.

"Owowowowow."

"Don't try it again!" Annabeth spun and bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry Joseph/Annabeth." We said at the same to each other. Alex looked at us with a confused look, then a huge, evil grin on his face.

"RAPE!" He yelled behind me. I jumped at his voice and, once again, landed on top of Annabeth. Alex was laughing so hard, I thought he might pass out. Annabeth and I were both blood red.

"DUDE! What did you do!" Logan asked, laughing as well.

"I figured out that if you yell 'Rape!' at a guy facing a girl, he'll probably fall on them."

"Hmm." Logan pondered for a moment then walked over to Travis.

"RAPE!" Travis turned without even flinching and asked...

"What are you doing?"

"Alex! You said that would work!"

"I know. The reason it didn't work was because it was a girl facing a girl. Or a guy facing a guy. However you want to look at it." He said, shrugging on the last part.

"Ugn!" Katie yelled. She punched Alex in the face. I laughed. Then I realized that I was still on top of Annabeth when she said, "Do you mind getting off me?"

"What? Oh, sorry." I said, getting up.

"Hey Annabeth, can I talk to you?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Annabeth said unsurely. They walked away from the group, so I looked at all the damage caused in the last two minutes. Will and Alex were bleeding, Logan was laughing, Katie was rubbing her knuckles, Travis and Connor were arguing (again), and Annabeth and Percy were talking. Could this get any worse?

"Hey, Joseph." I had to ask. It was Rachel.

"Hey Rachel."

"I hope you and Annabeth are getting along well."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"No reason." After she said that, chaos broke out. Gordon was back. Alex and Will got up. Logan stopped laughing. Katie turned to see the problem. Travis and Connor stopped arguing to draw their swords. Gordon had an evil smile.

"Well well well. I hope you don't intend on trying to fight me. You might get hurt." Travis scoffed. Gordon threw a knife at hypersonic speed. It hit Katie.

"Katie!" Travis yelled.

"I'll help her." Connor said. Travis nodded and attacked Gordon. I snuck around and tried to attack him from behind. He saw what I was doing. He smacked across the yard. He moved so fast, all I saw was a blur. Then, an arrow hit him. He got distracted and looked at Annabeth as if she were the one who shot it. She pulled her knife out. Will ran up to me.

"Dude, you okay?"

"I wish I could say yes."

"I'll get something on your head right quick." I heard Annabeth scream. Her knife flew and almost hit Will. The Lycan was on top of her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I ran to help her.

"Joseph, wait! Your head!" I knew my head was bleeding, but I needed to help Annabeth. I pulled out Anduril. I ran and smacked the Lycan with the flat of the blade. I heard Gordon try to get me from behind. It would have worked if Alex hadn't stopped him. I fought off the Lycan for two and a half hours. I was getting weak from blood loss. I saw Will, Alex, and Logan fighting Gordon. They weren't getting anywhere. The Lycan slashed me across the chest and I flew into a tree. I was weak, but I saw the Lycan go for Annabeth and I went off. I took Anduril and jammed it several times in the heart of the beast. It turned into black dust and flew into Gordon. Gordon seemed to turn into half of the beast. He was half Lycan. Crap. I went to get Will. Maybe he could get Katie on her feet. Turns out, Connor already helped her. Will came up to me.

"Dude, you're pale! We have to help you."

"No, not until my friends are safe." I heard Alex scream in pain. I heard Katie get slashed. "Besides, you have to help Annabeth." I saw Percy running for a small pond. Of course! He slashed Gordon with a powerful water attack, but it only made him angry. Connor impaled one of Gordon's shoulders into the ground with his sword. Travis did the same with the other shoulder. Alex stabbed him in the heart. Logan stabbed him in the heart. I ran and slashed his body in half one way. Percy slashed him the other way. The screamed and bursted into a black dust explosion. I got up and helped my friends to their feet.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"She's fine. Just got herself knocked out."

"Good."

"So, can we finish that conversation?" Rachel said from behind me. She didn't have a scratch on her.

"Sure."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her."

"Because I don't. I love her."

"Then tell her!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Because you're scared!"

"No I'm not!"

"Alright, if you aren't then tell her when she wakes up. If you can't, then I was right and you'll just be chasing her for the rest of your life."

"Fine! I will!"

She smiled and flashed into light. She teleported? Maybe.

Three hours later...

We managed to get Annabeth back to camp safely. I waited in the waiting room (duh) patiently. Finally, Will came into the room.

"Can I go in yet?"

"Yeah. She'll be asleep for about five more minutes."

"Thanks Will."

"No problem. And uh," He wishpered in my ear,"good luck." What was he talking about? I walked back there and was greeted by Apollo's children. Most of them said things along the lines of "Good luck, Joseph."s. Though I did hear a couple of "Why her?"s, and I heard one "She should've died." I think that one was a son of Ares, though. I finally got to her room. Two more minutes. I looked at Annabeth sleeping. She looks so peaceful. I saw the cover starting to come off of her, so I pulled it back over her. I saw something vaguely like a teddy bear. She started to wake up. She sat up and stretched. I didn't say anything. Will walked in.

"Looks like you're up."

"Were am I?"

"The infirmary. You got pretty banged up by that Lycan. You would've died if it wasn't for Joseph here." He pointed at me. Annabeth looked over, noticing me for the first time. I saw tears form in her eyes. She took a wobbily step and threw herself into my arms. I almost fell myself.

"You saved my life!"

"It was nothing."

"Are you kidding! That's the nicest thing you've ever done for me!"

"I'll leave you two alone." Will said. He stepped out of the room.

"Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I...well, see the thing is, I kind of...you know..."

"Just say it."

"Annabeth Chase, I love you!" I said and pulled her into a kiss. She gladly returned the kiss. We sat there for I don't know how long. After a while, we had to push away for air.

"I'll take that as you were serious." Annabeth said with a joking tone.

"Hey! You didn't think I was serious!" I said, returning the tone. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you too, Hot-Head." Just then Alex, Travis, Connor, and Katie walked in. Connor had Balloons that said things like "Hope you're okay" and "Glad you're not dead". Travis was hand-in-hand with Katie. Alex looked as stupid as ever, but he had a hint of gratitude in his look when he looked at me. All that and something else. Admiration?

"Hope you like BALLOONS!" Connor said, putting the balloons and the weight on the side table.

"Thanks."

"So, what's up with you guys?" I asked.

"Me and Travis..."

"Travis and I..." Annabeth corrected. I smiled.

"Whatever! Anyway, we made up."

"I ate a bug!" Alex said.

"I got a new girlfriend." Travis said, raising the hand that had Katie's in it. Alex chuckled.

"That's a good one. For a second there I thought you said 'girlfriend'." Alex said, laughing.

"I did."

"Katie isn't a girl and you two hate eachother." Alex got another bloody nose. I knew then that the rest of the summer was going to be great...

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THE STORY HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN! So, don't worry! And remember, never ever forget...I can't remember. REVEIW!


End file.
